


Offences Against the Person

by internetpiratearrr



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Poetry, Victorian, time appropriate homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetpiratearrr/pseuds/internetpiratearrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about homosexuality in Victorian Britain. It doesn't say it's about Holmes and Watson but I did have them in mind when I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offences Against the Person

Offenses against the person

As we wander through the park, we link arms  
As gentlemen seemly, well respected,  
And who wish to remain unsuspected  
May without terrific sounding alarms.  
And there would be utterly none who would,  
Who could, in reality, suspect us,  
No rumour for housewives to discuss;  
Our passions not revealed nor understood.

And yet, I am certain that we do let  
Our hearts escape. We give ourselves away  
For we walk a little too close. We lean.  
What may befall us, we cannot regret  
For it makes our world a little less grey.  
We just hope that what is there is not seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that if Holmes and Watson were to be convicted it would more likely be under the Labouchere amendment rather than the Offences Against The Person act but the title was an attempt at irony.


End file.
